Why Can't I
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Seventeen year old Josslyn Jacks and Spencer have gotten what they've always wanted. They're dating Cam and Emma. But is it all that they'd thought it would be? And if so, why is it that Josslyn and Spencer are becoming more and more attracted to each other Three Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Why Can't I**

**Summary: Seventeen year old Josslyn Jacks and Spencer have gotten what they've always wanted. They're dating Cam and Emma. But is it all that they'd thought it would be? And if so, why is it that Josslyn and Spencer are becoming more and more attracted to each other**

**Three Shot**

"Why don't we go to the art exhibit, tonight?" Cam asked his girlfriend Josslyn, resting his hands on her hips and staring into her pretty blue eyes.

Josslyn laughed and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Cam's lips. "I would, but I promised Spencer that we'd have movie night tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" She asked, voice low and sweet and full of promise.

The teenage boy rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine! Tomorrow it is. I'll pick you up at eight o'clock." He gave her a boyish grin and kissed her goodbye, turning to head down the hall for his last class of the day.

The blonde bit her lip and smiled at his retreating back before whirling around, blonde locks flying behind her like a banner as she went to her creative writing class.

"Do you and Josslyn always have to have a movie night on Fridays?" Emma Drake asked, leaning her hip against her locker and hugging her books to her chest. Her gaze was fixed on her boyfriend, Spencer Cassadine who nodded without looking at her, putting his books into his backpack.

"Of course. It's something she and I have done for ages. We can't just _stop._" Spencer answered, voice firm. He and Emma had had this conversation before. He had no clue as to why Emma had such a problem with his and Josslyn's favorite and frequent pastime. He and the fiery blonde were the best of friends so of course, they had their own traditions. But it was to be expected. Josslyn was pratically his soulmate. He could tell her anything. It didn't mean that he didn't love Emma or that he wasn't devoted to her. Same with Josslyn and Cam. Josslyn adored Cam and Spencer wasn't trying to get in the middle of it. He liked to see his best friend happy. "Listen, we can spend the whole day together tomorrow. Joss and I just need this _one _night, okay?"

Emma sighed and nodded, pushing the hair from her eyes. "Alright." She murmured. "See you tomorrow." She leaned up to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek before she walked off.

Moments later, two small, elegant hands began to tickle Spencer's sides causing him to turn around and face the perpetrator, laughter ringing out. He grabbed Josslyn around the waist and whirled around, causing her to let out a squeal. He set her back on her feet and gave her an impish little smirk at the mock annoyance in her eyes. He loved to tease her. Her eyes got all bright and fierce and her mouth would set into a frown. She was quite the sight. "You ready to go?" Spencer asked his best friend, holding out his hand, palm up for her to take.

She broke out into a grin and placed her hand in his and the two ran out the door to Josslyn's Mini Cooper.

Josslyn sighed as she followed Spencer into his home. She shrugged off her coat and scarf and took of her snow cap.

"Josslyn!" A squeal sounded from the corner of the room and the blonde suddenly had her arms full of a petite, pigtailed little four year old girl.

Josslyn let out a laugh, hugging Spencer's baby sister, Chloe warmly. "Hello, Chlo!" She answered. "How've you been, munchkin?"

"Good!" Chloe answered, rocking on her feet and looking like the princess she was in her bright red dress, brown hair in curls. "I was playin' tea party with Pan."

Pan was the family dog that Britt had insisted on getting when she and Nikolas had gotten married when Spencer was eleven years old.

"That's great, Chloe. Right now, though, Josslyn and I are going upstairs. Why don't you go and see what mom is doing?" And with that, Spencer grabbed Josslyn's wrist and tugged her up the stairs and into his room, shutting the double doors.

"That was kind of rude." Josslyn frowned, her hands on her hips. "I know that siblings can be annoying and all-and believe me, I know. I have two older brothers who are _way _too over protective of me. But Chloe meant no harm."

Spencer sighed loudly and sat on his giant bed after starting the fire. "She didn't take offense. And if she did, she'll brush it right off. Believe me."

Josslyn looked at the door for a moment before nodding and walking over to sit next to Spencer. "What movie did you put in?"

"That movie that you really like. The one by Nicholas Sparks." He replied, wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders and leaning them both against the headboard.

She gave a delighted grin at that. "You mean, "The Best of Me"? But don't you hate it? You complained about it the first time we saw it a few years ago."

"Eh, it's alright." Spencer said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and breathing in the sweet, enticing scent of her strawberry shampoo. And besides, we are going to watch The Avengers: Age of Ultron after this."

"Well, it's a cross I'm willing to bear." Josslyn announced teasingly, grin on her lips. Not that it was a cross at all. She loved that movie. Especially Natasha.

"You know, I know I shouldn't be so understanding of Dawson and Amanda. Not with how Amanda cheated on her husband. But...I get it. I get that the two had a connection that Amanda just didn't have with her husband. No matter how much she might love him and despite the fact that they have a kid together." Josslyn murmured, sitting up straight and staring at the tv screen. Her fingers plucked imaginary pieces of lint from the comforter as she said the words. "In no way do I agree with cheating. But those two? They were meant to be. Ever since Amanda insisted on being a part of Dawson's life, they've been connected."

Spencer sat up as well, gazing at his best friend's pensive face. "Do you feel that way about Cam?" He got up the courage to question, waiting for her answer.

She looked up sharply as if being pulled by invisible strings. "What do you mean?" She swallowed, though she knew full well what he meant.

"I mean, do you feel for Cam what Dawson and Amanda feel for each other?" He asked.

Josslyn looked away and shook her head in shame. "I mean...I love him. But...I don't think he's my Dawson. Though I_ wish _he was. He's an amazing guy. Do you consider Emma your Amanda?"

Spencer shook his head and whispered hoarsely, "No." He didn't notice how he'd pulled Josslyn into his lap. Or how his hand reached out to cup her cheek of it's own volition. He didn't even realize that he'd kissed her until Josslyn pulled away abruptly and stumbled from the bed.

"I've gotta go!" Josslyn hissed, eyes wide and full of shame. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of what she'd done and how she'd wanted to continue as she ran from the room, leaving a stunned Spencer behind.

**To be continued: Josslyn ignores Spencer. Spencer is hurt by her behavior and Emma and Cam are confused.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Can't I**

**Part Two**

"Why is Josslyn ignoring you, Spencer?" Emma asked her boyfriend, furrowing her brow as she watched the blonde walk past without even a glance or a smile the prince's way. Her arm was laced with Cameron's and all of her attention seemed to be on him.

Spencer didn't answer for a few moments, unsure of how to bring it up. It was now Monday morning and Josslyn had ignored all of his calls all weekend. It hurt. She was a big part of his life and it didn't feel too great to have to be without her. They should've never kissed. He didn't even know why it occured in the first place.

"Spencer?" The brunette put a hand on his arm, voice filled to the brim with worry.

He looked at her. "We had a fight. It's no big deal."

Emma frowned. "But you two hardly ever argue, much less fight. What was it about?" She wondered curiously, unable to help herself.

Spencer let out a frustrated growl, slamming his locker door shut harshly. "I said it was _nothing._ Why don't you get that?" With that, he stormed away angrily, leaving Emma staring at his retreating form in shock.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now <em>that <em>was weird!" Cameron announced, as he pulled he and Josslyn to a stop and turned her by her shoulders to face him. "You just ignored _Spencer_ back there. And this weekend, you were...off. What happened between you two?"

Josslyn's heart clenched painfully in her chest and she felt like crying her eyes out. Cam was too nice and the guilt of her kiss with Spencer was eating away at her. She just wanted to forget it ever happened. "We just had a bit of a fight. I'm sure he and I will make up soon, though."

The young man hugged her warmly, body solid and comforting against her's and she couldn't help but smile as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then to the shell of her ear.

"I'm sure you two will." He told her rubbing her back gently. "You two are best friends and have been since forever. I just hope it's soon. I don't like seeing you so upset."

Josslyn smiled at that. "You know, you really are an amazing person." She whispered, resting her hand against Cam's cheek adoringly and staring deeply into his eyes. It still hurt. It still hurt, knowing what she'd done with Spencer, but she was determined to forget it ever happened.

Cam gave her a boyish grin, eyes glimmering impishly. "Well, I'm hardly as amazing as you." His lips pressed to her's in the softest and tenderest of kisses before they held hands and moved down the hall.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until they were in gym class that Josslyn ran into Spencer again.<p>

"So, have you decided to stop ignoring me?" He questioned curiously.

Josslyn chewed her lip, not looking at him.

"Joss, I'm _sorry_ about kissing you. I shouldn't have done that. Maybe if I hadn't, we'd be talking right now. But you kissed me back. Before you pushed me away and ran from my room, you _kissed me_ back. I'm not going to ignore that and you shouldn't either. You admitted last night that while you love Cam and care for him deeply, you aren't in love with him."

Josslyn shut her eyes, trying her hardest to ignore the truth of his words. "It was a mistake to kiss you last night, Spencer. I should've never done that to Cam and you shouldn't have done it to Emma. I think that it would be best for everyone and our friendship if we forgot it ever happened." She met Spencer's eyes then, gaze firm and determined. "I don't want to hurt Cam and you don't want to hurt Emma. I don't want to destroy our friendship. So let's move past this situation, okay?" She held out her hand for Spencer to shake, watching him nod and place his hand in her own."

"Deal." He murmured.

* * *

><p>Emma hurried over to Cam once they were both finished with their history tests. "Cam?" She pursued. "Has Josslyn told you what she and Spencer fought about? I tried to ask Spencer, but he yelled at me."<p>

Cam furrowed his brows and shook his head in answer. "No..." He trailed off. "She just said that she was sure they'd make up soon. Spencer really yelled at you?" He couldn't help but wince at the thought. He had never really seen Spencer angry, not since they were kids. But even then, he never got particularly angry at Emma so he couldn't help but wonder how bad the fight had actually been.

Emma shook her head. "I just don't get what could've happened. But...I want to know. Don't you?"

That was how the two had come up with the plan for Emma to speak with Josslyn and Cam to Spencer. Perhaps then they'd get an answer to their burning questions.

The brunette cornered the freshly showered blonde just as Josslyn was hurrying to her creative writing class. She knew her prescence was a bit of a surprise. It wasn't that the two didn't get along. They just weren't close friends. "Hey, um...Josslyn? Could I talk to you for a moment?"


End file.
